


Shameless Rock Video

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: FLCL
Genre: AMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Shameless Rock Video

"Good golly", said Little Miss Molly  
When she was rockin' in the House Of Blue Light  
Tutti Frutti was, oh, so rooty  
Rockin' to the east and west

Lucille was, oh, so real  
When she didn't do her daddy's will  
Come on, baby, drive me crazy, do it, do it

'Cause I'm a Speed King, you've got to hear me sing  
Yeah, I'm a Speed King, see me fly

'Cause I'm a Speed King, you've got to hear me sing  
Yeah, I'm a Speed King, see me fly  
I'm a Speed King, you've got to hear me sing

Yeah, I'm a Speed King, see me


End file.
